L'invasion
by Maddy Hatter
Summary: La pire crainte de Trowa... et des Winner. Co-écrite avec Madoka ^____^
1. Default Chapter

Titre : L'invasion  
  
Auteur : Mika Shinigami  
  
Source : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Pov Trowa (en plein réadaptation communicative, pour pas dire OCC), OCC pour Heero, délire  
  
Disclamer : 1-Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ce n'est pas faute d'envie, hein.  
  
2-Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes vivantes ou décédées est volontaire. Ceci vient d'une conversation à partir d'un fait vécu par une des deux auteures.  
  
Email : ndc_sherry@yahoo.com & madoka234@caramail.com  
  
-TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!  
  
Oh non, pas encore.. J'ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir une Quatre tétanisé debout sur le bureau. La première question que je me pose est : comment il a fait pour monter là sans faire tomber le vase Ming, le pot de fleur en cristal pur et le système de son haute-qualité(1) ? La seconde est : y en a ENCORE ? Pitié, dites-moi que je rêve ! Mon dieu, même si je ne crois pas en vous, dites moi ce que j'ai fait de mal !! D'accord, j'ai tué des milliers de personnes, mais c'était pour une bonne cause et ça ne méritait pas un tel châtiment. Karma(2), dirait sans doute Wufei.  
  
Seulement à lui regarder le visage, je ne trouve qu'une chose à dire : « Encore ? ». Quatre hocha la tête frénétiquement. Résigné, je me lève, prêt à affronter mon funeste destin. Je me tourne vers le blondinet qui me suit du regard et lui demande, en soupirant :  
  
- Où est-elle ?  
  
Il se contente de pointer du doigt une petite tache blanche dans le coin de la chambre en tentant de prononcer le nom de cette chose, communément appelée souris. Ça fait une semaine aujourd'hui que je pourchasse ces créatures et tente d'arriver à lui faire prononcer leur nom. Nous progressons. Il arrive à prononcer le S maintenant. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi nous n'avons pas fait appel à un exterminateur. C'est très simple : Quatre ne veut pas leur faire du mal. Vous comprenez ça ? Nous avons été pilotes de gundam, nous avons assassinés des tonnes de personnes et il ne veut pas blesser une petite souris qui, en ce moment, est occupée à faire sa toilette. Durant la guerre, nous n'avons pas crains la mort ou la torture, mais maintenant ce minuscule mammifère l'effraie à monter dans les rideaux. Bon, d'accord, sur les bureaux dans son cas. J'attrape la souris par la queue(3) et m'approche sadiquement de l'ancien pilote de Sandrock avec elle.  
  
- Sincèrement, Quatre, tu as vraiment peur de ce truc ?  
  
Pour toutes réponses, j'obtiens un visage déformé par la peur. Avec un sourire moqueur, je lui lance :  
  
- Allons, fais pas cette tête, Quatre ! Souris !  
  
J'approche la cause de mon jeu de mot de mon amant. Terrorisé, il se mit à émettre de petits cris.  
  
-En plus, tu imites bien leur cri.  
  
- SORS-LA D'ICI !  
  
Je m'apprête à la jeter par la fenêtre du troisième étages lorsqu'un qu'un cri du c?ur bienveillant de Quatre se fit entendre.  
  
- NON !!! TU VAS LA TUER !!  
  
-Tu préfères qu'elle nous tienne compagnie ?  
  
- METS-LA DEHORS !! PAR LA PORTE !! SINON, UNE SEMAINE SUR LE SOFA !!!  
  
Je me résigne. Je descends les trois étages pour une simple petite souris inoffensive. Durant le parcours qui mène notre chambre à la porte d'entrée, je croise plusieurs s?urs de Quatre qui, comme leur frère l'a si bien démontré, ME l'a si bien démontré tout à l'heure, pouvaient monter facilement dans les aigus. Je sais maintenant d'où il tient ça. J'arrive enfin à la porte d'entrée -de sortie dans ce cas-ci - et je balance le rongeur sur le gazon.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, je porte attention à sa réaction suite à mon acte. Légèrement confuse, elle se relève et entre dans la maison par un petit trou situé tout près de la porte. Je me retourne pour la voir surgir de sous un sofa. Je réalise que le travail effectué depuis une semaine était vain. La bestiole était de retour à la maison. Littéralement.  
  
Bougon, je retourne à ma chambre expliquer le problème à Quatre. Je remarque grâce à mon sens de l'observation très développé que mon amant est toujours perché sur le bureau. Le vase Ming est en train d'osciller dangereusement, aussi je le prends pour le déposer sur la table de chevet. J'aide Quatre à descendre, lui-même ne sachant même pas expliquer comment il s'était rendu là. Il me demande, inquiet :  
  
- Alors, elle est dehors. ?  
  
- Euh.  
  
- Elle y est, hein ?  
  
- Était serait le temps de verbe plus approprié.  
  
-Je ne comprends pas. ?  
  
- Viens, je vais te montrer.  
  
J'attends quelques minutes, suite à quoi un des nombreux rongeurs envahisseurs se pointe le bout du nez. Du museau, plus précisément. Je l'attrape, Quatre aussi par la même occasion (4) et les emmène de force à la porte d'entrée.  
  
- Observe.  
  
Je jette la souris dehors et l'observe revenir tranquillement au bercail comme la précédente. Je retourne le petit blond pour lui pointer du doigt la souris qui réintégrait la maison. Devant les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte de Quatre, j'ignore s'il a bien compris le problème.  
  
Vu la vitesse à laquelle se reproduisent les souris, nous serons envahis d'ici deux jours.  
  
C'est vrai. ?  
  
Non. D'ici une semaine, peut-être.  
  
Je le vois claquer des doigts devant, ce qui lui semble être, une idée de génie.  
  
- On va mettre un carton !  
  
- Tu ne crois pas que si elles ont réussies à ronger les murs, elles feront pareil avec le carton.  
  
- Ça coûte rien d'essayer !  
  
- Ça coûte un carton.  
  
- T'as une meilleure idée ?  
  
- Plastrer ?  
  
- . d'accord. Mais je ne m'en occupe pas. Imagine qu'une souris pendant que je plastre !! (5)  
  
- Donc, je dois encore m'en occuper ?  
  
- 'te plait ?  
  
- . Ai-je le choix ?  
  
- En fait. non ^_______________^  
  
-Hn.  
  
***  
  
Après avoir bouché les trente-cinq possibilités d'entrées du sous-sol au troisième étage, Quatre avait peur qu'elles se mettent à faire de l'escalade(6), et avoir attrapé une trentaine de souris, mon amant vient m'annoncer l'idée d'une de ses s?urs : posez des intercom pour avoir la possibilité de m'apeller à n'importe quelle heure du jour. ou de la nuit. Je crus à une blague jusqu'à ce que je sorte et revienne deux heures plus tard. Je découvris - grâce à mon ?il d'aigle - un intercom dans chaque pièce de la maison.  
  
***  
  
- QUARTIER GÉNÉRAL NUMÉRO 36 DÉCOUVERT ! JE RÉPÈTE, QUARTIER GÉNÉRAL NUMÉRO 36 DÉCOUVERT.  
  
Interrompu dans mes occupations nocturnes à mon grand déplaisir ainsi que celui de mon partenaire, je saisis une robe de chambre et marcha jusqu'à la pièce 13 par habitude. Miki(7) m'appelait - me criait - pour la treizième fois. Je maudis cette pièce, les souris et Miki qui me rappelle l 'existence du quartier numéro trente-six alors que je devrais en ce moment découvrir l'existence du septième ciel. Frustré qu'on l'avait déjà découvert et que je lui avais promis que j'allais m'en occuper le lendemain matin. Je referme la porte sans même attendre un seul mot de sa part.  
  
Je retourne à ma chambre avec hâte en espérant ne pas retrouver mon éléphant(8) effrayé de nouveau par la créature qui me ruine la vie depuis désormais deux semaines. Je croyais que Quatre était milliardaire. Pourquoi ne déménagent-ils pas tout simplement ? Ça serait moins compliqué, surtout pour moi. La vie avec trente personnes dont la seule vue d'une souris, réelle, à la télévision ou en photo, les effraient.  
  
***  
  
Résigné mais désespéré, après une nuit blanche, comme les souris, je téléphone Heero pour m'offrir une sensation de réconfort, tout le contraire de ce que m'apporte les souris. - Moshi moshi ? (9)  
  
- Heero ? Trowa.  
  
- Ça va ?  
  
- Chat va ? Un chat. L'ennemi juré des souris.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
- Il a dit Hi !! C'est le cri d'une souris !  
  
- Trowa, tu te sens bien ?  
  
- Trowa, le nom qu'ils prononcent quand ils voient une souris.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux avec tes souris ?  
  
Rire nerveux en « hi » venant de Trowa, rappelant son mammifère favori.  
  
- K'so !  
  
- Hn ?  
  
- Ma souris de portable a perdue sa boule. Duo a du jouer avec.  
  
- Souris, hihihihi. Moi aussi, je vais perdre la boule.  
  
- Trowa, tu te sens bien ?  
  
- Avoue, tu as peur que je tombe malade et que tu doives t'occuper des souris toi-même.  
  
- . ? -_-; C'est une blague ?  
  
-C'est ce que j'avais cru. Elles ne plaisantent pas.  
  
- Qui ça ?  
  
- Les souriiiiiiiiiiiis !!! Elles complotent contre moi !! C'est certain !! Elles sont alliées avec Quatre et ses s?urs pour me rendre fous, c'est une espèce modifiée par OZ !! (10)  
  
Heero prit le botin et se mit à chercher le numéro d'un psychiatre. Son ami en avait grandement besoin en ce moment. Ce qui le surprit, c'est que des souris avaient réussies là où OZ avait échouée.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
  
1-Quoi de plus normal dans une chambre d'adolescent milliardaire ?  
  
2- Pour ceux pas au courant, comme Madoka (je le suis maintenant !), les bouddhistes comme Wufei croient au karma. Si tu as fais quelque chose de mal, tu seras punis. Le destin, la fatalité, et tout les synonymes que vous y trouvez sont aussi acceptés.  
  
3- Mika : Pas celle-là ! Ah, ces obsédées ! Heureusement que je suis pas comme elles ! Madoka : Tu y as bien pensé pour mettre cette note. Mika : *cherche une échappatoire*  
  
4- Comme si Quatre allait suivre Trotro lorsqu'il a une souris dans les mains !  
  
5- Imaginez une souris traverser comme une fusée un plastrage encore 'liquide'.  
  
6- Les souris montent grâce à leur kit d'escalade. La première regarde par le trou. Souris 1 : Hi ! L'ennemi à midi !! On redescent !! On reviendra plus tard !  
  
Trowa ouvre la fenêtre, voit une corde à laquelle sont accrochées une dizaine de souris. Il prend la corde et la lâche dans le vide. Madoka : SADIQUE !! Mika : L'histoire du lit était pire -_-;  
  
7- MICKEY MOUSE !!! Le pire, c'est que c'était pas voulu !!!  
  
8- Bah vi, les éléphants ont peur des souris. ^_________^  
  
9- Oui, allô ? en japonais.  
  
10- Mika : Imaginez ce que je subis à longueur d'année avec Madoka quand elle est startée . Pas capable de voir un film sérieux avec elle. Surtout les drames ou les films d'horreurs ! Mais je m'en plains pas ^_______^  
  
Trowa : Les souriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis !!!  
  
Mika : Calme-toi ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre crier ! Si c'est pas Quatre ou une de ses s?urs, c'est toi !! _  
  
Madoka : Je compathie, Trowa, je sais ce que tu ressens.  
  
Heero : Moi, j'y comprends plus rien.  
  
Quatre : (surveillant le plancher à la moindre possibilité d'attentat) Y a rien à comprendre. J'ai peur des souris, mes s?urs aussi.  
  
Trowa : Des souriiiiiiiiiiiiis !!  
  
Madoka : J'pense qu'il t'a entendu.  
  
Mika : T'es responsable de son état, t'es au courant ? Au fait, Trowa, je crois que tu es né l'année du rat. On verRA bien en vérifiant.  
  
Quatre : Des rats !!! Tu te rends compte s'il y a des rats, Trowa !? Je déteste encore plus les rats, mais c'est rien à côté de mes s?urs!  
  
Trowa : RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!  
  
Madoka : C'est le cas.  
  
Heero : *pige encore moins.*  
  
Madoka : On peut dire que c'est un amour fou. Dans pas long, c'est ce qu'il va devenir.  
  
Mika : S'il y a des intéressés à voir une suite encore pire que ça, faites- nous un ch'ti review. *assome Trowa avant qu'il ne réalise* On aurait bien continuer (on a du couper pas mal) mais on a commencé à minuit, on est 4 heures du matin, on est censé être en haut et dormir. Détail. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : L'invasion, partie 2  
  
Auteur : Mika Shinigami  
  
Source : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Pov Trowa, OCC Trowa et pour Heero (Madoka tient à préciser Très Gros OCC), délire. groooooooooos délire !! ^____________^ Oh, et répétition de mots.  
  
Disclamer : 1-Les personnages de cette histoire ne nous appartiennent pas, mais ce n'est pas faute d'envie.  
  
2-Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes vivantes ou décédées est volontaire. Ceci vient d'une conversation à partir d'un fait vécu par une des deux auteures.  
  
Email : ndc_sherry@yahoo.com & madoka234@caramail.com  
  
DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!! DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!!  
  
Quatre ouvrit à la porte.  
  
- Oui, vous désirez ?  
  
- Est-ce bien ici que réside monsieur Trowa Barton ?  
  
On aperçut Trowa courir, les bras dans les airs, après une souris en criant :  
  
- À l'attaqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!   
  
Quatre, rouge de honte, se reprit.  
  
- Euh... oui, c'est pour quoi ?  
  
- Votre ami, monsieur Heero Yuy, m'a contacté au sujet du cas de monsieur Barton.  
  
- Euh... qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- JJ. Laboutière(1), psychiatre.  
  
- Mais... Trowa est sain d'esprit !  
  
Le dit sain d'esprit (le doute reste permis) courut vers l'entrée avec une souris entre les mains, la tira dehors, frôlant la tête du psychiatre et ferma la porte au nez de monsieur Laboutière. En prenant bien soin de barrer la porte à triple tour et de barrer la dizaine de serrures qu'il venait d'installer et ce, malgré leur inutilité, avec la seule idée d'empêcher la souris de revenir. (2)  
  
Quatre prit le rideau, fit signe au psychiatre d'attendre quelques instants, le temps qu'il débarre les serrures. Ce qui prit, très exactement, deux minute et trente-deux secondes. Il l'invita à entrer avec qu'un autre incident de ce genre se produisent.  
  
-Comme je disais, Trowa est sain d'esprit, reprit Quatre, qui commençait à en douter lui-même.  
  
-J'aimerais tout de même lui faire passer... quelques tests.  
  
***  
  
- Une souris.  
  
- Mais encore ?  
  
- Une souris noire.  
  
Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes que Laboutière présentait différents cartons du test de Rorschach, dites des taches d'encre(3), pour obtenir encore et toujours la même réponse.  
  
- Autre chose qu'une souris ?  
  
- Un rongeur.  
  
Le psychiatre changea de carton, sans se décourager.  
  
- Alors, que représente cette tache, selon vous ? Autre chose qu'une souris, un rat ou autre rongeurs, je vous prie.  
  
- Un chat qui pourchassera bientôt une souris ?  
  
- ... Pourriez-vous donner une réponse qui n'a, directement ou indirectement, rapport avec une souris ?  
  
- Bon... Une tache.  
  
- Mais encore... ? -_-;  
  
- Quatre va me disputer.  
  
- Enfin, on avance.., murmura-t-il, plein d'espoir. Intéressant... et pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que j'ai fais une tache d'encre sur la moquette blanche du troisième salon du deuxième étage  
  
L'homme soupira en essayant de se convaincre que la partie n'était pas perdue.  
  
***  
  
Après avoir capturé une autre souris, une de soeurs de Quatre, qui l'avait vu dans la feu de l'action, lui sauta au cou et en criant :  
  
- Mon héroooooooooooooooooooooooooos !!!!!  
  
Trowa prit le combiné, composa un numéro de téléphone et le tendit à la jeune fille.  
  
- Non, c'est lui.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
Heero répondit alors au téléphone.  
  
-Moshi moshi ?  
  
-...Mon héros..?  
  
-Réléna !? Je t'avais dis de ne plus m'appeler ou Omae wo korosu !  
  
- Heeeeeeeinnnnn ?  
  
La soeur de Quatre était de plus en plus confuse.  
  
- Qui parle ?  
  
- ... Heero Yuy...  
  
- Euh... Enchan...  
  
- UNE SOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!  
  
Avec un retentissant « À l'attaque !!! », Trowa bondit alors sur le rongeur. Il renversa au passage leur nouvel écran géant, ce qui fut la cause d'une explosion. Heero put entendre les bruits du combat durant lequel plusieurs objets fragiles furent brisés et plusieurs cris. Ceux de Trowa et ceux des soeurs de Quatre, et sans doute de lui aussi, parmi elles.  
  
Il décida à ce moment qu'il valait mieux pour lui de raccrocher.  
  
- Trowa ne plaisantait pas. Il est envahi par les souris dressées par OZ. Ils tentent de revenir au pouvoir. Ils veulent probablement me repérer grâce au téléphone.  
  
Il déposa le combiné à côté du téléphone pour occuper la ligne.  
  
***  
  
Le français prit un cachet recommandé par Laboutière, vit une souris, et en prit une autre. L'homme lui avait prescrit un cachet à toutes les heures ou au besoin. Il regarda la bouteille, remplie d'une seule capsule maintenant, et se rendit au bureau du psychiatre.  
  
- Monsieur Lagoutière s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Vous avez rendez-vous ? /J'ai du mal entendre le nom du psy/  
  
- Non, j'ai déjà un amant.  
  
- En ce moment, il est libre de toutes façons. Vous pouvez entrer.  
  
- Merssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssi. Vous trouvez pas que ça ressemble à un serpent ? Ça mange les souris. ^___________________^  
  
- ^___^;;;;;;  
  
L'homme aux souris entra. Son médecin était occupé à lire une revue porno. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence qu'après l'avoir terminée. Embarrassé, Laboutière la rangea.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
Trowa déposa la bouteille vide devant lui.  
  
- Je peux en ravoir ?  
  
- Vous auriez du en avoir assez pour une semaine au moins !  
  
- Vous avez du vous tromper dans les calculs.  
  
- Bon. quelle sorte était-ce ?  
  
- Aucune idée. Êtes-vous au courant que des souris ailées dansent autour de votre tête ?  
  
Laboutière alla chercher le dossier de Trowa en vitesse, trouva le nom désiré et alla chercher une nouvelle prescription de médicaments.  
  
Un de ses collègues l'aperçut prendre les cachets et l'arrêta.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas donner ce médicament à un patient, j'espère ?  
  
- Si, pourquoi ?  
  
- Il n'a pas encore été testé! Il y a peut-être des effets secondaires !  
  
Laboutière pencha légèrement la tête pour voir son patient qui riait seul dans son coin. « Oui, pensa-t-il, il y avait des effets secondaires. »  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
1-Mika : C'est un vrai psychiatre.  
Madoka : C'est le premier nom qu'elle a trouvé sur un moteur de  
recherche.  
Mika : Penses-tu vraiment que JJ Laboutière va venir se plaindre que son  
nom est dans une fic ?  
Madoka : Mais c'était vraiment le premier nom de la liste ! Peut-être que  
le deuxième était plus beau ! Et qu'il donnait pas que les initiales !  
Mika : ¬_¬ On s'en fout.  
  
2- Mika: Aucun rapport, mais la chanson Mickey Mouse Marche, version  
remixée DDR vient de commencer sur mon winamp qui joue les mp3 au hasard  
^__________^  
Madoka : Elles s'en fouteeeeeeeennnnnnnttttttt (et moi aussi).  
Mika : Mais tu chantes... -_-;  
Madoka : ¬_¬; Et toi, tu danses...  
  
3-Mika : Wééééééé! Je me souvenais du nom !  
Madoka : Tu l'as cherché sur internet.  
Mika : Je savais juste pas comment l'écrire ! J'ai appris le nom de ce test en lisant Psychometrer Eiji. ^____________^ *fière de sa référence*  
  
4-Mika : Croyez-moi, ça explose... Vous pouvez toujours essayer, les  
sceptiques !  
Madoka : On dit que le silence est d'or. T'aimes l'argent, alors l'or...  
Ça tombe bien, j'aime le silence. le tien, surtout.  
Mika : T'es méchante avec moua ! *tire la langue*  
  
Mika : Pffiooooouuuu !  
  
Madoka : Y a pas tant d'efforts physiques, pas besoin de souffler.  
  
Mika : Le risque me fait presque paniquer !! Si mon père nous prend sur le pc à cette heure, on est pas mieux que Réléna si Duo l'avait pas sauvé d'Heero la première fois !! (pourquoi y a fait çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?) Si c'est ma mère, c'est déjà moins pire mais bon. Et toi, tu écris même paaaaaaaaaaas !! _  
  
Madoka : Je dicte, l'effort est le même.  
  
Mika : Nan, j'ai une crampe dans l'index, toi, tu en as pitêtre une à la langue ?  
  
Madoka : Je pense pas que ça se peut.  
  
Mika : J'en ai eu une y a pas longtemps.  
  
Madoka : Je t'avais dis que le silence était d'or.  
  
Mika : J'pense qu'on est mieux de couper ça là et de monter nous coucher... Avant d'être prise au piège à souris ! ^^;  
  
Madoka : Dis plutôt que t'es bouchée.  
  
Mika : ...Aussi.  
  
Madoka : Comme toutes les auteures disent. Un ti review, plize ?  
  
Mika : En gros, t'as pas d'imagination.  
  
Madoka : Tu peux faire mieux peut-être.  
  
Mika : Je peux toujours, mais tu risques d'avoir peur. ^_____________________________^  
  
Madoka : Je préfère ma version. 


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : L'invasion, partie 2  
  
Auteur : Mika Shinigami  
  
Source : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Pov Trowa, OCC Trowa et pour Heero (Madoka tient à préciser Très Gros OCC), délire. groooooooooos délire !! ^____________^ Oh, et répétition de mots.  
  
Disclamer : 1-Les personnages de cette histoire ne nous appartiennent pas, mais ce n'est pas faute d'envie.  
  
2-Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes vivantes ou décédées est volontaire. Ceci vient d'une conversation à partir d'un fait vécu par une des deux auteures.  
  
Email : ndc_sherry@yahoo.com & madoka234@caramail.com  
  
DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!! DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !!!  
  
Quatre ouvrit à la porte.  
  
- Oui, vous désirez ?  
  
- Est-ce bien ici que réside monsieur Trowa Barton ?  
  
On aperçut Trowa courir, les bras dans les airs, après une souris en criant :  
  
- À l'attaqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!   
  
Quatre, rouge de honte, se reprit.  
  
- Euh... oui, c'est pour quoi ?  
  
- Votre ami, monsieur Heero Yuy, m'a contacté au sujet du cas de monsieur Barton.  
  
- Euh... qui êtes-vous ?  
  
- JJ. Laboutière(1), psychiatre.  
  
- Mais... Trowa est sain d'esprit !  
  
Le dit sain d'esprit (le doute reste permis) courut vers l'entrée avec une souris entre les mains, la tira dehors, frôlant la tête du psychiatre et ferma la porte au nez de monsieur Laboutière. En prenant bien soin de barrer la porte à triple tour et de barrer la dizaine de serrures qu'il venait d'installer et ce, malgré leur inutilité, avec la seule idée d'empêcher la souris de revenir. (2)  
  
Quatre prit le rideau, fit signe au psychiatre d'attendre quelques instants, le temps qu'il débarre les serrures. Ce qui prit, très exactement, deux minute et trente-deux secondes. Il l'invita à entrer avec qu'un autre incident de ce genre se produisent.  
  
-Comme je disais, Trowa est sain d'esprit, reprit Quatre, qui commençait à en douter lui-même.  
  
-J'aimerais tout de même lui faire passer... quelques tests.  
  
***  
  
- Une souris.  
  
- Mais encore ?  
  
- Une souris noire.  
  
Ça faisait maintenant dix minutes que Laboutière présentait différents cartons du test de Rorschach, dites des taches d'encre(3), pour obtenir encore et toujours la même réponse.  
  
- Autre chose qu'une souris ?  
  
- Un rongeur.  
  
Le psychiatre changea de carton, sans se décourager.  
  
- Alors, que représente cette tache, selon vous ? Autre chose qu'une souris, un rat ou autre rongeurs, je vous prie.  
  
- Un chat qui pourchassera bientôt une souris ?  
  
- ... Pourriez-vous donner une réponse qui n'a, directement ou indirectement, rapport avec une souris ?  
  
- Bon... Une tache.  
  
- Mais encore... ? -_-;  
  
- Quatre va me disputer.  
  
- Enfin, on avance.., murmura-t-il, plein d'espoir. Intéressant... et pourquoi ?  
  
- Parce que j'ai fais une tache d'encre sur la moquette blanche du troisième salon du deuxième étage  
  
L'homme soupira en essayant de se convaincre que la partie n'était pas perdue.  
  
***  
  
Après avoir capturé une autre souris, une de soeurs de Quatre, qui l'avait vu dans la feu de l'action, lui sauta au cou et en criant :  
  
- Mon héroooooooooooooooooooooooooos !!!!!  
  
Trowa prit le combiné, composa un numéro de téléphone et le tendit à la jeune fille.  
  
- Non, c'est lui.  
  
- Hein ?  
  
Heero répondit alors au téléphone.  
  
-Moshi moshi ?  
  
-...Mon héros..?  
  
-Réléna !? Je t'avais dis de ne plus m'appeler ou Omae wo korosu !  
  
- Heeeeeeeinnnnn ?  
  
La soeur de Quatre était de plus en plus confuse.  
  
- Qui parle ?  
  
- ... Heero Yuy...  
  
- Euh... Enchan...  
  
- UNE SOURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!  
  
Avec un retentissant « À l'attaque !!! », Trowa bondit alors sur le rongeur. Il renversa au passage leur nouvel écran géant, ce qui fut la cause d'une explosion. Heero put entendre les bruits du combat durant lequel plusieurs objets fragiles furent brisés et plusieurs cris. Ceux de Trowa et ceux des soeurs de Quatre, et sans doute de lui aussi, parmi elles.  
  
Il décida à ce moment qu'il valait mieux pour lui de raccrocher.  
  
- Trowa ne plaisantait pas. Il est envahi par les souris dressées par OZ. Ils tentent de revenir au pouvoir. Ils veulent probablement me repérer grâce au téléphone.  
  
Il déposa le combiné à côté du téléphone pour occuper la ligne.  
  
***  
  
Le français prit un cachet recommandé par Laboutière, vit une souris, et en prit une autre. L'homme lui avait prescrit un cachet à toutes les heures ou au besoin. Il regarda la bouteille, remplie d'une seule capsule maintenant, et se rendit au bureau du psychiatre.  
  
- Monsieur Lagoutière s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Vous avez rendez-vous ? /J'ai du mal entendre le nom du psy/  
  
- Non, j'ai déjà un amant.  
  
- En ce moment, il est libre de toutes façons. Vous pouvez entrer.  
  
- Merssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssi. Vous trouvez pas que ça ressemble à un serpent ? Ça mange les souris. ^___________________^  
  
- ^___^;;;;;;  
  
L'homme aux souris entra. Son médecin était occupé à lire une revue porno. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence qu'après l'avoir terminée. Embarrassé, Laboutière la rangea.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
Trowa déposa la bouteille vide devant lui.  
  
- Je peux en ravoir ?  
  
- Vous auriez du en avoir assez pour une semaine au moins !  
  
- Vous avez du vous tromper dans les calculs.  
  
- Bon. quelle sorte était-ce ?  
  
- Aucune idée. Êtes-vous au courant que des souris ailées dansent autour de votre tête ?  
  
Laboutière alla chercher le dossier de Trowa en vitesse, trouva le nom désiré et alla chercher une nouvelle prescription de médicaments.  
  
Un de ses collègues l'aperçut prendre les cachets et l'arrêta.  
  
- Tu ne vas pas donner ce médicament à un patient, j'espère ?  
  
- Si, pourquoi ?  
  
- Il n'a pas encore été testé! Il y a peut-être des effets secondaires !  
  
Laboutière pencha légèrement la tête pour voir son patient qui riait seul dans son coin. « Oui, pensa-t-il, il y avait des effets secondaires. »  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
1-Mika : C'est un vrai psychiatre.  
Madoka : C'est le premier nom qu'elle a trouvé sur un moteur de  
recherche.  
Mika : Penses-tu vraiment que JJ Laboutière va venir se plaindre que son  
nom est dans une fic ?  
Madoka : Mais c'était vraiment le premier nom de la liste ! Peut-être que  
le deuxième était plus beau ! Et qu'il donnait pas que les initiales !  
Mika : ¬_¬ On s'en fout.  
  
2- Mika: Aucun rapport, mais la chanson Mickey Mouse Marche, version  
remixée DDR vient de commencer sur mon winamp qui joue les mp3 au hasard  
^__________^  
Madoka : Elles s'en fouteeeeeeeennnnnnnttttttt (et moi aussi).  
Mika : Mais tu chantes... -_-;  
Madoka : ¬_¬; Et toi, tu danses...  
  
3-Mika : Wééééééé! Je me souvenais du nom !  
Madoka : Tu l'as cherché sur internet.  
Mika : Je savais juste pas comment l'écrire ! J'ai appris le nom de ce test en lisant Psychometrer Eiji. ^____________^ *fière de sa référence*  
  
4-Mika : Croyez-moi, ça explose... Vous pouvez toujours essayer, les  
sceptiques !  
Madoka : On dit que le silence est d'or. T'aimes l'argent, alors l'or...  
Ça tombe bien, j'aime le silence. le tien, surtout.  
Mika : T'es méchante avec moua ! *tire la langue*  
  
Mika : Pffiooooouuuu !  
  
Madoka : Y a pas tant d'efforts physiques, pas besoin de souffler.  
  
Mika : Le risque me fait presque paniquer !! Si mon père nous prend sur le pc à cette heure, on est pas mieux que Réléna si Duo l'avait pas sauvé d'Heero la première fois !! (pourquoi y a fait çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ?) Si c'est ma mère, c'est déjà moins pire mais bon. Et toi, tu écris même paaaaaaaaaaas !! _  
  
Madoka : Je dicte, l'effort est le même.  
  
Mika : Nan, j'ai une crampe dans l'index, toi, tu en as pitêtre une à la langue ?  
  
Madoka : Je pense pas que ça se peut.  
  
Mika : J'en ai eu une y a pas longtemps.  
  
Madoka : Je t'avais dis que le silence était d'or.  
  
Mika : J'pense qu'on est mieux de couper ça là et de monter nous coucher... Avant d'être prise au piège à souris ! ^^;  
  
Madoka : Dis plutôt que t'es bouchée.  
  
Mika : ...Aussi.  
  
Madoka : Comme toutes les auteures disent. Un ti review, plize ?  
  
Mika : En gros, t'as pas d'imagination.  
  
Madoka : Tu peux faire mieux peut-être.  
  
Mika : Je peux toujours, mais tu risques d'avoir peur. ^_____________________________^  
  
Madoka : Je préfère ma version.  
  
Mika : Si vous désirez un autre chapitre à ce truc qui devait être à l'origine un one-shot, il nous faut des revieeeeeeeews !! Plus y en aura, plus y aura de chapitre, comme la plupart des fics ^____^ 


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : L'invasion, partie 3  
  
Auteur : Mika Shinigami et Madoka  
  
Source : Gundam Wing.  
  
Genre : Pov Trowa, OCC Trowa et pour Heero (Madoka tient à préciser Très Gros OCC), délire. groooooooooos délire !! ^____________^ Oh, et répétition de mots.  
  
Disclamer : 1-Les personnages de cette histoire ne nous appartiennent pas, mais ce n'est pas faute d'envie.  
  
2-Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes vivantes ou décédées est volontaire. Ceci vient d'une conversation à partir d'un fait vécu par une des deux auteures. Avec un minimum d'exagération. Minimum. Pas beaucoup -_- ;  
  
Email : ndc_sherry@yahoo.com & madoka234@caramail.com  
  
L'invasion, partie trois (et dernière ?)  
  
Finalement, Trowa n'avait pu obtenir de nouveaux cachets. Par contre, les effets secondaires commençaient à agir. Ceux-ci touchaient toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait sur le chemin du retour, sans racisme, sexisme ou autre. Du plus jeune poupon à la plus vieille personne âgée.  
  
- JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIME !!!  
  
... était la phrase prononcée par le Français, inlassablement. La victime, cette fois-ci, était un vieil homme à l'air grincheux. Tout en donnant des coups de canne à Trowa, il cria :  
  
DÉBAUCHÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !!! LES JEUNES D'AUJOURD'HUI SONT JUSTE DES HIPPIES DÉPRAVÉS !! LÂCHE-MOIIIIIIIII !!  
  
JE T'AIME, MON ANGE !!!  
  
À bout de nerfs, le grincheux (1) refrappa le-dit hippie dépravé avec toutes ses - maigres- forces et reparti le plus vite qu'il le put. Bref, très tranquillement. (2) Trowa réalisa soudainement que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner entre eux. Comme dans les films (supposément) dramatique- romantique(3), Trowa tomba à genoux. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux d'émeraude que ternissait le désespoir. (4)  
  
Serait-ce... un amour... impossible ?  
  
La victime de ses effets secondaires essayait de l'ignorer malgré les cris retentissants et puissants de l'ancien pilote du HeavyArms.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...  
  
Sans raison apparente, il stoppa son hurlement d'amour (5), se releva dignement comme s'il avait tout oublié. Il reprit sa route jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une autre pauvre victime... qui fut une prostituée.  
  
JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIME !!!  
  
Pis moé, ça va dépendre de combien t'es prêt à payer.  
  
***  
  
- J'suis de retooooouur !! Hee-chaaaaaaaan !  
  
L'américain était de retour dans l'appartement(non, sérieux?) qu'il partageait son bien-aimé. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que son amant était roulé en boule et fixait le téléphone.  
  
Hee-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
  
...  
  
Personne ne va pouvoir nous rejoindre si tu laisses le téléphone décroché, voyons !  
  
Sur ce, il prit le combiné et le raccrocha. Ou plutôt, il tenta avant que son amour se jette sur lui pour l'empêcher. Comme dans les moments critiques ou dramatiques dans les films(Madoka : c'est comique, je te dis !!), Heero sembla agir au ralenti. Duo, pendant ce temps, raccrocha le téléphone en jetant un coup d'?il au téléhoraire.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !!!  
  
Pourquoi tu vas si lentement, Hee-chan ?  
  
Hn..? (il réfléchit) C'est vrai... NOOOONNN !!  
  
Heero poussa Duo, s'empara du téléphone, l'arracha de sa prise, courut ouvrir la fenêtre pour lancer l'appareil en criant : « OMAE O KOROSU !! » dont la chute vertigineuses du treizième étage fut amortie par la tête de Réléna qui venait probablement le voir (6).  
  
Il referma aussitôt la fenêtre comme si de rien n'était en disant :  
  
Ninmu ryoukai (mission accomplie). J'aurais du penser à ça avant. Je n'aurais pas eu à endurer le bip bip durant tout ce temps.  
  
Ben ça y est, tu l'as fait... T'as tué la reine de Sank et tu l'a pas manqué...  
  
... dit Duo, en regardant la foule s'assembler autour du tas rose, rouge et blond par la fenêtre.  
  
Mais j'ai pas bien compris pourquoi tu as tiré le téléphone par-dessus bord... Tu m'expliques ? Heureusement que j'ai toujours mon portable, qu'on puisse me rejoindre en cas de besoin !  
  
Il se retourna pour apercevoir Heero avec un drôle de regard, à quelques centimètres de son visage.  
  
Jette-le par la fenêêêêêêêêêêêtre !  
  
Tu plaisantes ?! Il m'a coûté un bras ! Tu te souviens ? C'est toi qui a payé la facture !  
  
Duo se retourna vers nous (Mika : Vous !! Vous qui lisez cette fic!). Avec un sourire de pub de dentifrice, il nous présente son cellulaire, affectueusement appelé Chibi-DeathScythe.  
  
Avec Madoor, vous pouvez obtenir plus en payant moins (une fois que le cellulaire et la ligne ont été payés, bien entendu) ! Le forfait de base comprend : l'appel en attente, l'appel-conférence, le retour d'appel, un afficheur, la possibilité de se connecter au Web avec haute-vitesse et de prendre ses courriels, plusieurs sonneries et logos disponibles, une heure gratuite à chaque mois et la possibilité de se vanter devant ses amis ! (7) N'oubliez pas ! Avec Madoor, dépenser vous mènera loin (jusqu'à la faillite !) !!  
  
Puis, il se retourna vers son amant. Il cacha son cellulaire du regard malveillant d'Heero.  
  
Je t'ai dis de le jeter par la fenêtre !!! Elles ont déjà eu Trowa !!  
  
Qui ça ?  
  
Les souriiiiiiiiiiiiiis !! Mais j'ai découvert leur stratagème ! C'est le téléphone ! Le téléphone est piégé !!  
  
Hee-chan, dis-moi, tu sauras pas un peu paranoïaque sur les bords ?  
  
À ce moment, la chanson de la danse des canards joua. C'était la sonnerie du portable de l'américain natté. Heero se jeta sur lui(8).  
  
***  
  
Toc toc !  
  
Quatre répondit à la porte où se trouvait devant (ou derrière, au choix) un Trowa accroché au cou de Wufei.  
  
Wufei ?  
  
Il faisait un fou de lui dans le mail.  
  
Trowa regarda Quatre. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se jeta sur lui. Au sol, son amant lui cria :  
  
JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMEEEEE !!!  
  
C'est ce qu'il disait à tout le monde.  
  
Tu veux entrer ?  
  
Non, je peux pas. Surtout que Sally croyait que je la trompais avec Barton.  
  
Ceci dit, le chinois prit ses jambes à son cou, monta dans la jeep où Sally l'attendait, le regard méfiant, et partit aussi rapidement que le permettait son véhicule.  
  
L'arabe releva la tête pour voir le nuage de poussière qui commençait à se dissiper. Plus aucun signe de la jeep de son ami.  
  
Euh... au revoir ?  
  
Il tenta de se relever malgré le poids du Français(9) toujours accroché à son cou.  
  
Trowa... C'est vrai ce que Wufei a dit ?  
  
Pour toutes réponses, l'ancien pilote de Sandrock vit son amant se relever (10) pour poursuivre une des rares souris survivantes en criant la même chose qu'aux autres :  
  
JE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME !!!!  
  
Ce qui répondit à la question de Quatre. Juste avant que Trowa reprenne complètement ses esprits, il était en train de frotter la minuscule souris sur son visage (11).  
  
Euh... Tro-chou ? Tu sais que ça traîne des maladies ?  
  
KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
  
Par un hasard étrange, une des s?urs de Quatre, dénommée Kia, passa devant l'entrée pendant que l'exterminateur lançait son rongeur adoré à l'extérieur.  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?  
  
Il avait une souris.  
  
Qu'est-ce que j'ai à faire là-dedans ?  
  
Laisse tomber... -_-;  
  
Une autre souris passa. Elle avait été envoyé en éclaireuse pour retrouver la souris numéro 343(12). Quatre, qui s'y était habitué, la prit par la queue et s'approcha de Trowa qui semblait paralysé de peur.  
  
Alors, Trowa, t'as vraiment peur de ce truc ?  
  
...  
  
Fais pas cette tête... souris !  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Mika : Est-ce que Trowa se remettra de son traumatisme des souris ?  
  
Madoka : Les effets secondaires se dissiperont-ils ?  
  
Mika : Augmenteront-ils ?  
  
Madoka : Pourquoi Quatre n'avait-il pas dit à Trowa que les souris ne lui faisait plus peur ?  
  
Mika : Wufei osera-t-il revenir un jour ?  
  
Madoka : Duo sauvera-t-il son portable ?  
  
Mika : Heero réalisera-t-il qu'il a assassiné la pouffe en rose ?  
  
Madoka : Quelqu'un se souciera-t-il de la mort de la pouffe en rose ?  
  
Mika : À toutes ces questions sans réponses, nous tenterons de répondre dans la prochaine partie !  
  
Madoka : Si vous envoyez assez de reviews pour qu'on ait envie d'en faire une ! ^______________________^ ^________________________^ *deux folles en équipe*  
  
1-Mika : Nan, pas celui qui voulait voler Noël !  
  
2- Mika : On a rien contre les vieux, j'vous assure !!  
  
Madoka : Sauf les grincheux.  
  
3-Madoka : Ce sont pas des comédies, ça ?  
  
Mika : ¬_¬ C'est pas parce qu'on rit que ç'en sont.  
  
Madoka : C'est vrai que si je dirais pas des conneries aux deux phrases (Mika : Ceci est un fait véridique.), ça pourrait aider.  
  
Mika : Par exemple, deux personnages se lancent des regard de la mort qui tue et tu sors un Je t'aime dans le genre déclaration enflammée.  
  
Madoka : Avoue que tu l'as trouvé drôle.  
  
Mika : T'as juste manquer m'assassiner _  
  
Madoka : T'avais qu'à pas boire à ce moment ! T'as tout recraché dans un kleenex !  
  
Mika : Je suis certaine que les fikeuses ne pouvaient pas vivre sans savoir ça... et c'était ta faute.  
  
Madoka : Mais c'était drôle ^________^  
  
4-Mika : C'est quoi cette phrase hyper poétique que j'ai sorti ? C'est quoi qu'ils ont mis dans les chips barbecue ?  
  
5-Madoka : Mika, tu recommences. Tu te souviens de la permission que tu m'as donné tout à l'heure ?  
  
Mika : De m'assommer si je retourne dans la poésie ?  
  
Madoka : Ouiiiiiiii...  
  
Mika : J'aime pas ce ton et ce regard. *s'éloigne comme elle peut (2 cm donc)*  
  
6-Mika : Heero, pas le téléphone !  
  
7-Madoka : Tu crois pas qu'on est un peu loin des souris ?  
  
Mika : Tu trouves ? Bah... vi, et après ? Au fait, la compagnie existe pas...  
  
8-Mika : Le téléphone, pas Duo.  
  
9-Mika : Même si dans certaines occasions, il y arrive parfaitement ^_______________________^  
  
10-Madoka : Imaginez les jambes de Trowa traîner au sol parce qu'il est trop grand.  
  
Mika : Nan, c'est Quatre qui est trop petit !  
  
Madoka : C'est Trowa qui est plus grand que la normale !  
  
Mika : Il fait juste 1 mètre 60 !  
  
Madoka : J'crois pas à ça. *regarde Mika calculer la taille des jambes de Trowa.*  
  
11-Madoka : On est revenu aux souris !!!  
  
12 Madoka : 3 x 4 x 3 !!!  
  
Mika : C'est paaaaaaaaaas voulu ^^;;; Du touuuuuuuuuuut ! ^________________-  
  
Inspiration : Mika : La famille de Madoka. Un peu de ma famille de itoo. Plus rarement.  
  
Madoka : Cheveux (pouffe de rire... Mika : Combien de fois je t'ai dis Tu m'inquiètes en quelques heures ?)  
  
Mika : Une carte de Yu-gi-oh qui nous prête gentiment son nom.  
  
Anecdotes : Madoka : 1- Combat de cheveux.  
  
2- Attention mesdames et messieurs, ça va commencer ! *chante en ch?ur*  
  
3-Un gros délire à partir d'une mouche... qui deviendra peut-être une fic. Comment a-t-on pu passée du fait de voir une mouche à que les mecs dans les films sont des gays qui ne s'accepte pas ? Et bien entendu, dans le milieu de ça, il y a une fic qui est née de notre esprit légèrement (Mika : Beaucoup) dérangé. Et tout ça devant le regard de la mère de Mika qui se posait des questions.  
  
4- Tentative d'intimidations par les fantômes de chez Mika... C'est hanté ! (Mika : Pas plus que chez toi ! C'est pas moi qui ait une lampe qui allume et s'éteint toute seule, que l'ordi fonctionne durant une panne de courant dans toute la ville, la télé allume et éteint selon son humeur, la radio s'ouvre toute seule et passe de volume 5 à 50 durant It's my life pendant la nuit -_- aie-je besoin de citer le reste ?)  
  
Une discussion d'où viennent les façons de parler... Où j'ai appris la provenance de donner sa langue au chat... -_- Ce qui m'a fait repenser que mon chat n'a plus de bouffe. 


End file.
